Drivers are often used to control a voltage, current, or power at a load. For instance, a light-emitting diode (LED) driver may control the power supplied to a string of light-emitting diodes. Some drivers may include a DC to DC power converter, such as a buck-boost, buck, boost, or another DC to DC converter. Such DC to DC power converters may be used to control and possibly change the power at the load based on a characteristic of the load. DC to DC power converters may be especially useful for regulating current through LED strings. In some cases, LED driver circuits may accept an input signal including an input current and an input voltage and deliver an output signal including an output current and an output voltage. In some such cases, an LED driver circuit may regulate at least some aspects of the input signal and the output signal, such as controlling the output current emitted by the LED driver circuit.